


stay with me(my blood)

by flooded_in_the_sky



Series: without you i am surely the last of our kind [1]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain Marvel (2019) Spoilers, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Captain Marvel Post Credits Scene, not explicit character death but mentioned/implied, technically I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flooded_in_the_sky/pseuds/flooded_in_the_sky
Summary: carol finds that, when half the universe turns to dust, you have to have priorities.edit: considering a sequel/second chapter after avengers: endgame is released so i have a bit more to work with!





	stay with me(my blood)

The Avengers could wait, Carol had decided. Despite the fact that the woman, Romanoff, had looked ready to physically restrain her, Rogers let her go. Said something about making sure the ones you loved were safe.

The pain in his eyes told Carol everything she needed to know, and she’d have to make sure she thanked him when she came back. For now, though, it was just her and the front door of the farmhouse that she’d wound up at twenty years ago. Carol and the front door and her fist raised, ready to knock, terrified of what she would find. Finally, shutting her eyes and locking the stinging tears inside, she rapped lightly at the door. Once. Twice. Three times. She waited. Nobody came. Carol opened her eyes and let a few stray tears fall, brushing the rest away with her wrist. Finally, she gingerly lifted the doormat and found the spare key that Monica had told her about before she left. With a shaking hand, she slowly inserted the key and unlocked the door. The house was silent in a way that Carol knew it never was. In the kitchen, a wind-strewn pile of ash had been scattered across the floor, and she collapsed to the ground in front of it, choking back a sob. Who had it been? Were they together when it happened? Or did they both disappear, not knowing where the other was? Carol didn’t want to know. She’d seen enough on the small planet the Skrulls had settled on. She’d watched in horror as families were ripped apart, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. And then Fury’s pager went off. But there was no Fury. Only a group of broken strangers who said he was gone.

Carol let herself stay there and cry. She didn’t know for how long. A part of her wanted to touch the ashes, see if there was anything left of her family there. But the other part wanted to get as far away from them as possible. The other part of her never wanted to see anything burn again, because the image of Monica, of _Maria_ fading away into the air was more than she could take.

A small part of her was glad she hadn’t been here. Then, even if they’d lost like Rogers said, she wouldn’t feel like she’d been useless.

* * *

 

The next time Carol looked up, the sun had dipped below the windowsill, and a hand was gently shaking her shoulder.

“Auntie, you have to get up.”

Carol jerkily looked up at the voice, one that was achingly familiar and yet alien at the same time.

Monica looked almost the same. Just older. Taller.

“She’s-”

“Yeah.” Carol slowly stood up, leaning against the island as Monica pulled her into a tight hug.

“I’m so sorry,” Carol whispered into her hair. “I should’ve been here.”

“It’s not your fault,” Monica replied softly, holding on to her for dear life. Like she thought Carol would disappear the same way her mother had.

“How long have you been down here?” Monica asked gently.

“I don’t know.”

“I wish I’d heard you knocking.”

It was Carol’s turn to say it now. “It’s not your fault.”

Monica led them back to the floor, fingers grazing the ashes ever so slightly, before jerking away like they were burning hot.

“Sometimes I’ll wake up and think it was some terrible nightmare. And then I’ll remember, and it’s almost worse than when it actually happened. It’s like ripping a scab off and making the cut worse, y’know?” Carol nodded in reply. She stared out the window for a moment, feeling numb, then jerking up suddenly.

“They need me back.”

“Who?”

“The Avengers. Steve Rogers. He said-” Carol stopped to take a deep breath. “He said I deserved to know what happened. And that I deserved the chance to fight to fix it.”

“So you’re gonna leave again?” The rawness in Monica’s voice made Carol flinch.

“Come with me.”

“Where’re we going?”

“New York.”

“Give me ten minutes.” Monica slowly stood up and walked down the hall and up the stairs.

Carol took out the phone Rogers had given her. She still didn’t quite know how it worked, and by her best guess, neither did he. She typed a quick message saying that she’d be back soon, and that she was bringing Monica with. There was an affirming reply as Monica came back down the stairs with a bag in hand.

“Ready to go?”

“Sure.” Monica cast one last look around the house before shutting the door behind her and pocketing the key. She would come back. They both would. Once the world had been put back on its axis.

* * *

 

“She’s coming. Said she’s bringing somebody with. They’ll be a bit.” Steve rubbed his hands over his face, trying to get anything to replace the images that flashed every time his eyes were shut.

“Good. That’s good. Anything else?” Bruce asked, still staring at the numbers projected in the air.

“No.”

“Okay.” After a moment, Bruce got up and gave Steve’s shoulder a light squeeze as he walked out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first solid mcu fic, so be gentle. if you liked it, let me know either in the comments or at my [tumblr](https://flooded-in-the-sky.tumblr.com/). title is from my blood by twenty one pilots. thanks for reading!


End file.
